The Kingdom of Sicily
The Early 1800s King Carinu ruled over Sicily from 1815-1849. 1815 also marked the first On The Brink, held in Messina. Politically, Sicily was going after an isolationist approach, trying to avoid the wars in Europe. Sicily went through equality and economy reforms and tried to bring peace. Sicily also cut themselves off tradewise with the rest of Europe. This ended when the Dutch King came to Sicily and demanded Sicily open up to the rest of Europe. Sicily agreed and devloped as a regional power. ''The Mid 1800s'' The mid 1800s in Sicily marked a more dark time. Sardinia-Piedmont was rising in strength, The Papal States were looking to extend their power in the peninsula, and Tuscany was trying to rule over Northern Italy. War was looming over all of these kingdoms. It was looking like it would be Sardinia-Piedmont and The Papal States going to war with Lombardy-Venetia and Sicily for control of The Italian Peninsula. On March 9, 1856, Sardinia-Piedmont invaded Lombardy-Venetia from the East and The Papal States moved in from the south. Sicily immediately declared war on The Papal States and Lombardy-Venetia. Tuscany, which included Modema and Parma, seeking land declared on Lombardy-Venetia and The Kingdom of Sicily. Sicily quickly was able to occupy Cagliari, while the Papal States moved into Naples. Lombardy-Venetia marched into Tuscany, while Sardinia-Piedmont took Milan. Sicily took Naples back after a few counter-attacks. Sardinia-Piedmont was able to fully push into Lombardy-Venetia and soon the war ended. After failed counter-attacks by Sicily, trying to get Lombardy-Venetia back, the war came to an end. The Treaty of Florence ended the war. Sardinia-Piedmont annexed Lombardy, while The Papal States got Venetia. Sicily, due to their defense was able to remain independent, and took some African and Asian land. Tuscany, frustrated that they got no land declared war on Sardinia-Piedmont and The Papal States in 1862. The war was almost exactly one year long and ended with Tuscany's defeat. Sardinia-Piedmont and The Papal States won the war and merged, forming Northern Italy. ''The Cosma Doctrine'' The year 1870 was when the Cosma Doctrine was signed. This was Queen Liolin, who ascended to the throne in 1850 and reigned until 1907, way of declaring Sicilian neutrality. It stated that Sicily would not enter a war unless declared on or not consider joining a war unless a nation threatened human rights violations. It disbanded SIcilian Armed Forces, saying a truly peaceful nation has no need for a military until threat from another nation. It stated that Sicily shall not join any alliances, but may seek protection from some. It also detailed the emergency evacuation proceders for Sicilian Citizens ''Sicilian Colonization '' In 1908, Sicily sent a ship of exployers lead by Carrano Supaki to find a quicker route to The Qing Empire for trade. In doing so, Supaki in his men found land in the Pacific. He wrote back to Queen Aríe, who was enjoying her first year on the throne, and asked her what he should do. Queen Aríe told him to take the land for Sicily, and look for natives, and befriend them. Supaki found the natives, gave them gifts, and over the course of time colonized the land now known as Viola. June 14th, 1908 was the official date that the Natives signed to join Sicily as Viola. Viola since then has became a thriving Sicilian business region and has kept the Native culture, and has even became a Qing port. A few years later, Sicily was able to colonize a group of islands in Africa they named The Luz Islands, since the sailers said the sun guided them straight to it.